Forget Me Not
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. RE-POST. Damon and Elena are engaged and planning their wedding. One night, Damon shows up at Elena's house, his memory gone. Can Elena help him remember her or will she lose the vampire she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Forget Me Not**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I know, I know, I've been on a re-post kick. Anyway, the plot of this one is of course centered around Delena, and they've been dating for about two years and are engaged to be married. Of course, all that changes one night when Damon shows up, his memory gone. No spoilers, just follow along with me on this strange new journey I'm about to embark on.**

**Chapter 1**

_Gilbert/Sommers House_

**E**lena sighed happily as she sat on the porch. It was a warm, summer night and the crickets were chirping a happy song. Of course, why wouldn't it be happy, especially since this was a time for celebration. Elena was engaged to Damon Salvatore, the sexy vampire she had been dating the past two years. He had proposed to her about a month ago and they had been planning their wedding ever since. Elena was looking forward to being with him, because he always knew how to make her smile whenever she was sad, and there was no way she could ever stay angry at him, because he would always find a way to get back into her good graces again.

Elena looked down at the ring on her finger. The stone was a sapphire (no doubt to match Damon's gorgeous blue eyes) surrounded by diamonds with a gold band. It had been his mother's.

"_She told me to give it to my true love one day,"_ he had said. _"And since you're my true love, Elena, I've decided to give it to you."_

Elena smiled as she remembered that night. She wished that her own mother could be here to witness this, but knew that she was here in spirit, as well as her father. Even though Alaric had said that he'd walk her down the aisle, it wasn't the same. It wasn't that she didn't consider Alaric her father, which she did, but she wished her own father could do it.

Sighing again, Elena decided to go inside. She had to get up early, because she and Damon were going into town to visit the bakery for a taste test (well, she would do the tasting, anyway, but it was good to have Damon with her so that she wasn't there alone).

Alaric was watching a movie on TV when he heard Elena walking in. "Going to bed?"

Elena stopped walking when she heard him and nodded. "Yeah, I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow and I don't want to be up late." She was about to walk away, but stopped again, adding to him, "And you shouldn't either. I know it's summer, but that doesn't mean you can stay up as late as you want to, especially since you have to help with wedding plans."

Alaric sighed, rolling his eyes at her, "Yes, Mom."

Elena laughed and then went upstairs to her room. She took another look at her ring, kissing it gently. She couldn't wait to marry Damon and spend her life with him. He was perfect in every possible way and she didn't know why she never saw it for herself until they were actually together. But, all that wasn't important right now. What was important was planning for the big day. Who knows? Maybe she and Damon could sneak away after the cake tasting to have some private time? They hadn't much time to themselves since before all of the wedding planning had begun.

Of course, Elena blamed Caroline for that. After all, she was her maid of honor, and she was taking her job way too seriously. In fact, Elena wished Klaus would swoop in and take the blond away for at least an hour or two. It wasn't that she found Caroline annoying, far from it, it was just that sometimes, she needed a break from her.

The minute she walked into the room, Elena gasped slightly when she saw Damon sitting on her bed. While she didn't mind him sneaking over to see her, a little warning would've been nice.

"Damon, you scared the shit out of me," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet in town?"

He didn't answer her, just looked at her. Elena blinked at the silence. "Damon, I'm talking to you. What are you doing here?"

There was another silence and then he said, "Who are you?"

"You know me, Damon," said Elena. "It's me, Elena."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are," said Damon. "In fact, I'm not sure I even know who I am either, or where I am. I thought I did, but I don't."

Elena panicked and went downstairs to get Alaric. This was definitely serious. She saw him turning off the TV and getting up off the couch, thinking that she was coming to lecture him about staying up late.

"Elena, I'm not staying up late, so don't start with the lecture."

"I'm not here to lecture you, Ric," she replied. "I think we have a serious problem on our hands. Damon is upstairs. I tried talking to him and then he said that he didn't know who I was, or who he was."

"Why wouldn't Damon know who you are?" said Alaric. "He wouldn't forget the woman that he's going to be marrying. Maybe he's just stressed from all the wedding planning that's been going on lately. I know that I would be that way too."

"No, Ric, this has nothing to do with stress," said Elena. "If he was stressed, he'd be looking for a bourbon to calm himself with. Or even seek me out. But, when I saw him, he didn't look like he was here for that." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

She led Alaric up to her room, where Damon was still sitting on her bed. He probably opted to stay there since he didn't know where he was. He looked up when he saw Elena return to the room, followed by Alaric. He gave him both a look of confusion and Alaric walked into the room.

"Damon, are you okay, buddy?"

Damon blinked. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" said Alaric. "You know me, it's Ric."

"It's not use, Ric, I've already tried that," said Elena. "He doesn't know who we are."

"But, vampires wouldn't have amnesia," said Alaric. "They have memories that are superior to humans. I've never known one to not have any memory of who he is, where he is, or who anyone else is. Unless they were compelled by another vampire."

"Ric, Damon has been busy planning our wedding," said Elena. "I doubt he has run into any other vampires except for maybe Caroline, but she would never compel him, even though she still bears the scars from when he abused her before she was turned."

"Well, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"But, Caroline would never do this to me," said Elena. "She's my maid of honor."

Alaric sighed. "Okay, if Damon wasn't compelled, do you think maybe he pissed off a witch and said witch cast a spell on him and took away his memories?"

"Not that I know of," said Elena. "Besides, Damon is too strong-willed to be put under a spell. At least, that's what he's told me." She looked at Damon and back to Alaric. "Ric, what am I going to do? I mean, that's the man I love in there and if he doesn't remember me..."

"Listen to me, Elena," said Alaric. "We're going to find out a way to help him, okay? Whatever caused this, we'll find a way to reverse it. Until then, try to show him things that he uses or rooms he has been in. Maybe that will help bring some memories to the surface."

Elena nodded, tears beginning to fall down her face. "I'd do anything for Damon, Ric. Anything. I love him and I'd be devastated if something bad happened to him. I'll help him get his memory back, even if I have to try forever. The real Damon, my Damon, is in there somewhere and I'm going to help guide him home to me."

"I know you will, Elena," said Alaric. "I have faith in you."

Damon listened to their conversation, even though he didn't know just what was going on. They looked familiar to him, but why couldn't he remember them? Most of all, why couldn't remember the woman? A woman as beautiful as that would be impossible to forget. He heard her say that she loved him and although he couldn't remember her, he couldn't help but love her back.

"Why can't I remember anything? I should remember, but I can't."

Elena heard what he said and sat down on the bed next to him and gently turned him toward her. "Damon, listen to me. I'm going to help you remember again. I love you so much, and I'll help you remember that too. I'm not going to rest until you've gotten your memory back."

Damon nodded and gently touched her face. He felt moisture and smelled the salt of tears. Oh no, she was crying. She must really love him if she was this upset. "Don't cry. I know you're worried about me, but it hurts me to see you cry."

"I can't help it," said Elena. "I'm so scared, Damon."

Damon pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He might not remember, but he couldn't just let her cry and not do anything. Alaric watched this and wondered what they could possibly do to help Damon. If he hadn't been compelled or pissed off a witch, what the hell could've happened to him that he suddenly had amnesia? He might not know, but he had to find out, even if he wouldn't like the results.

**Note: Thus begins another AU. Fear not, there is still going to be some Delena romance. I would never make Damon have amnesia to the point where he didn't love Elena. He might not remember her, but he still loves her.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: When we last left everyone, Damon shows up in Elena's room, his memory gone, and Elena tells Alaric that she will do anything to help him remember her. No spoilers, just follow along.**

_Salvatore Boarding House – Next Day..._

**D**amon was a bit confused when Elena pulled up at the boarding house. The property looked familiar, but he couldn't remember a thing about it. He stepped out of the Mini Cooper, Elena following after him a few seconds later, watching him carefully. He looked at the house before he looked at her.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you that I would help you remember," she replied. "This is as good a place as any to start. Ric told me to show you things you use and places you've been so that it could bring memories to the surface."

She approached him and gently took his hand, after which Damon noticed her ring, lifting her hand to look at it. Elena tried not to cry as she saw what he was doing.

"This is a beautiful ring," he said. "Who gave it to you?"

"You did," said Elena. "The night you proposed to me. It was your mother's. You told me that she wanted you to give it to your true love one day. You also said that since I was your true love, you decided to give it to me."

Damon saw that she was starting to cry again. "I'm sorry. I must be the worst person in the world for making you cry."

"No, it's not you," said Elena. "It's the fact that you don't remember me."

"But, you said that you're going to help me remember you, right?" said Damon. "Last night, you said that you weren't going to rest until I got my memory back." He touched her cheek. "You look so familiar, and I really want to remember."

Elena forced a smile at his touch. She could see that he was struggling, trying to fight his way back. Sighing, she decided that if she was going to begin her quest, they'd better go in.

Elena led him to the front entrance of the house, opening the door. As she walked in, Damon let go of her hand, looking at her with a look of worry in his eyes. Elena didn't know why he was doing it at first, but then it occurred to her that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to get into the house. She then held out her hand to him.

"It's okay, you can come in."

Damon hesitated, but then took Elena's hand, walking into the house without difficulty. He glanced around at the furniture and sniffed the air. How was it possible that everything was familiar to him, and yet, he couldn't remember it? He allowed Elena to lead him around the place, showing him things that she thought would trigger a sliver of memory.

During their trek, she took him upstairs to the master bedroom, where she let go of his hand and let him explore the room while she stood in the doorway, watching his every movement.

"This is my room?"

Elena nodded and slowly entered the room. "Yes."

"It's kind of big for one person," said Damon. "You can easily fit at least five people in this room."

Elena blinked. Wow, she never really looked at it that way before, and she had been in this room dozens of times, before and after she and Damon got engaged. Of course, she hadn't been concerned about the size. Her only concern was the man who occupied the room. Her heart pounded and, not sure why she was doing it, approached Damon and gently put her arms around his neck.

Looking at her curiously, he said, "What are you doing?"

"It's okay, I just want to see something," she replied. "I know you don't remember this, but it doesn't mean I can't try."

Damon was about to speak, but was silenced by Elena capturing his lips in a soft kiss. It would've gone further, but she didn't want to scare him. After a few minutes, she pulled away, breaking the kiss, looking into his blue eyes with her brown ones.

"Guess it was foolish to get my hopes up."

Just as she was about to back away, she felt Damon grab her shoulders and before she could say anything, she felt his lips on hers. At first, she thought the kiss had triggered a memory, but he was in fact acting on instinct to compensate for his memory loss.

Elena returned his kiss and moaned against his mouth. Another few minutes passed before he stepped back, breaking the kiss. At first, there was silence again, neither of them moving or speaking.

In a soft voice, Damon said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Elena shook her head. "No, it's okay, you don't have to be sorry. Your instincts were acting on your behalf. When I kissed you, you instinctively knew to kiss me back, and that's a good thing. Even though we still have some work ahead of us, at least your instincts are still intact."

Damon smiled and then leaned down to kiss her neck, lingering there for about a minute or two before he felt his fangs beginning to push their way out, forcing him to pull away, releasing her from his grip. Panicky, he looked at her, not sure what was happening.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Your fangs popped out after you kissed my neck," said Elena. "It's okay, that means that you're hungry and you're in need of blood. If you want, I can go down to the basement and get you a bag from the cooler. That way, you don't have to worry about biting me."

Damon mused on that before nodding. "Yeah, I think you should. I don't want to hurt you."

Elena nodded back and left the room. Damon watched her as she left, already feeling ashamed for what he just did. It scared him a little. No, scratch that, it scared him a lot. If he hadn't pulled away when he did, he could've hurt her, and all because of his instinct. Though, he did enjoy kissing her, because it felt so good to him, so familiar, as though he kissed her before.

It wasn't long before Elena returned, a bag of blood in her hand. A smile on her face, she went over and gave it to him. Damon took the bag from her, immediately putting it to his lips and drinking from it. Elena watched as he drank, wondering what to do next. She felt that some progress was made, but there was still more ground to cover before Damon got his memory back. For the time being, she was thankful that he still had his instincts.

_I won't give up on you, Damon,_ she thought. _I love you and as I told Ric, I'm not going to rest until I guide you home to me. I know you're fighting to come back, I saw it in your eyes. Well, we'll win this fight, no matter what it takes. You're too important to me and I'll do whatever it takes to get you to remember again._

**Note: There you have it, Chapter 2 of "Forget Me Not." I originally was going to divide this chapter into two parts, since I had this strange idea about Katherine and Alaric having a scene together, but I changed my mind. Damon will eventually bite Elena and feed from her. For now, though, he'll have to use a bag of blood. Still, I thought I'd at least include some Delena tenderness here.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: No spoilers, just follow along. Oh, and the action takes place after Elena gives Damon a bag of blood.**

_Salvatore Boarding House – Later on..._

**S**tefan came down from his loft, having sensed that he wasn't alone in the house. The presence was familiar and, eager to find out who it was, went to check it out. When he got to the master bedroom, he smiled when he saw Elena and Damon. He wasn't expecting them to be there, since he thought that they were going to be out all day.

Damon looked up from the bag of blood he had been drinking and scowled when he saw Stefan standing there. "Who are you?"

Stefan blinked at that. "Who am I? Damon, you know me. It's Stefan, your brother." He looked at Elena. "What's wrong with him? Why did he just act like he didn't know who I was?"

"He lost his memory," she replied. "Last night, he showed up in my room, not knowing who he was, who I was, or who Ric was. Hell, he didn't know where he was. I brought him to try and show him things he used and places he's been, hoping that would trigger something."

"I see," said Stefan. "Any progress?"

"A little," said Elena. "He still has his instincts, thank God. But, it's going to take some time before he remembers anything."

Stefan nodded. "How did he get like this?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Elena. "If we can pinpoint the cause of Damon's amnesia, we can find a way to save him." She sighed. "I can't lose him, Stefan. I know he's trying to fight it, I saw it in his eyes just now. He wants to come back to me, but something won't let him."

Stefan nodded again. "You won't. I know Damon, he's not going to give up. He's been through worse shit than this."

Damon listened to them. He knew that he recognized the guy talking to Elena, but he couldn't place him. Stefan looked at his brother and then back at Elena. Judging from what she was telling him, it looked like they had quite a long road ahead of them.

It was quiet for a while until Elena said, "I think that we're going to need some serious help on this, Stefan. Ric and I are going to do our best, but if you know anything that can help us, we would appreciate it. I know that you love Damon as I much I do, and that you've known him longer than I have."

"I'll see what I can do," said Stefan. "Even though I'm just as baffled by this as you are, I'll look for a cure. In the meantime, you should keep taking Damon to places he's been. Hopefully, you'll make more progress. Where have you gone so far?"

"This is the first place I've taken him to," said Elena. "I was going to try the Grill next, since he likes going there."

"Good," said Stefan. "Maybe he'll see something there that will trigger a memory or two." He carefully approached Damon. "Damon, I know that you're in there somewhere and I know that you're trying to find a way back to Elena. Just keep fighting, brother, keep fighting. You'll get through this, I have faith in you. I wouldn't be your best man if I didn't think you had a chance at winning this."

Damon just nodded, but Elena couldn't tell if he was nodding because he agreed, or he was nodding because he was trying to make sense of what he heard. Either way, she was grateful that Stefan was going to be helping them, because God knows they were going to need him.

She carefully took Damon's hand. "Come on, Damon, next stop, the Grill."

Damon didn't protest, since he was counting on Elena to help him remember things again. Most of all, he wanted to remember having a brother, since that's what Stefan had said.

_Gilbert/Sommers House – That Same Moment..._

While Elena was out helping Damon, Alaric was looking through some books, trying to figure out how vampires could have amnesia. The fact that Damon could have it without a known cause was puzzling.

"Lose something, Ric?"

Alaric was then startled by a familiar voice in the room. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw Katherine standing there, watching him. God, she had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people.

"Now's not a good time, Katherine," he replied. "I don't know if you've heard, but..."

"Damon has amnesia?" said Katherine. "Oh, believe me, I know all about it. Don't forget, I knew him long before you did."

"Oh, yeah, that's right, how could I forget that?" said Alaric. "Though, I would like to know what the hell you're doing here. If you're here looking for trouble, I suggest you leave because I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"That's too bad," said Katherine. "I was willing to offer you a way to get Damon's memory back."

"Yeah, well, we don't even know why he got it in the first place," said Alaric. "Kind of hard to offer a way to cure something we don't know the direct cause of. The first theory I had was he was compelled, but that couldn't have been possible, since Damon was too busy planning his wedding to tangle with any other vampires, like the Originals. My other theory was that he pissed off a witch and he or she cast a spell on him to erase his memory. That theory, like the first one, wasn't possible either, because Elena told me he was too strong-willed for that to happen."

"Yes, that is quite a dilemma," said Katherine. "As I said, I was willing to offer you a way to get a cure for it."

Alaric scowled at her. "What's the catch, Katherine? I know that with you, there's usually a price for your services."

Katherine smirked at his skepticism. "I'll offer you my help for a kiss."

"What?" said Alaric. "Forget it. I want to help Damon, but there's no way in hell I'm going to kiss you. I already had my experiences with kissing a vampire. Remember my wife, Isobel? Jenna? They were vampires, and I kissed them."

"Fine," said Katherine. "Guess you don't want this, then." She held out a book. "It's a book of ancient remedies that Emily kept. It has cures for just about everything, including, oh say, memory loss."

Alaric felt his jaw drop a bit. That could be the answer to their problem. "Give me the book, Katherine."

"No," she replied. "You didn't want to give me what I wanted, so I'm not going to give you what you want."

Alaric began to lose his patience. The bitch! Why did she insist on being such a tormentor? As much as he hated to do it, he realized that if he wanted to get the book from her, he would have to give her what she wanted in return, even if kissing her would be like Elena, seeing as how the two of them were so much alike.

"All right, fine," he said. "I'll do it. I'll kiss you."

Katherine smiled. "Good boy. I knew you'd see reason. I also know that you think that because Elena and I look so much alike, you'd feel like you're kissing her. But, I think you'll be interested to know that we're not magically linked, so she won't feel it."

Alaric bit his lip and, with some hesitation, approached Katherine and, feeling a bit repulsed, kissed her, reaching out his hand for Emily's book. Smiling against his lips, Katherine returned his kiss and handed the book over to him. After a few minutes, she stepped back, gently touching his cheek.

"See?" she said. "That wasn't so bad, was it? And for that, you have the answer to your prayers. The only way to know for sure that it works is to look for the amnesia remedy and then get Damon to take it." Smiling again, she added, "Well, my work here is done. Gotta head downtown. I believe that Elena is on her own quest, and I know how much she enjoys running into me."

Then, before Alaric could ask her what page the remedy was on, she had used her vampire speed to disappear from the house. God, that woman knew how to make an exit. Still, she did give him the book. Wasting no time, he opened it and began to search through the pages.

**Note: There you have it, Chapter 3 of "Forget Me Not." Is Katherine telling the truth about Emily's book being the answer? Or is she messing with Alaric's head? Stay tuned!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Forget Me Not," Elena tells Stefan about Damon's amnesia and asks for his help on getting his memory back. Meanwhile, Katherine appears to Alaric and offers to give him a book of remedies that Emily Bennett once owned.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! You guys are awesome! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Mystic Grill – After the Meeting with Stefan..._

**T**here seemed to be a steady crowd in the Grill as Elena walked in, leading Damon with her. He looked all around him and Elena hoped that coming here would trigger a memory or two, as Stefan had said before they left the boarding house.

They weren't even in the door five minutes than Elena heard her phone vibrate. Not sure why, she reached into her purse and took out her phone, looking at the screen, seeing that she had a text message from Alaric. Opening the icon, she saw the message:

"_Got a minute? I need to tell you something."_

Elena blinked and quickly typed her response:

"_At the Grill with Damon. What's up?"_

She sent the message and a few seconds later, Alaric sent his reply:

"_Katherine was here."_

Elena typed her reponse:

"_She was? Are you okay?"_

Just like with her first response, she got a quick response from Alaric:

"_Yeah, she didn't hurt me. Though, she offered her help with our situation. I don't know how true it is, but Emily Bennett had a book of remedies."_

Elena found Alaric's reponse a little perplexing to say the least. She had no idea that such a book existed, and on the same token, she was curious about how Katherine got her hands on it. Witches rarely were separated from their spell books, and if Emily really did have special book of remedies, it was unlikely that she'd willingly give it to Katherine, even if they were friends.

Her curiosity piquing, Elena sent a reply:

"_What did she want in return for it? Katherine usually doesn't offer her services without asking for a price first."_

When she sent the reply, she didn't get a reponse back right away. In fact, it was a full five minutes before Alaric sent her his reponse:

"_She said she'd give it to me for a kiss. I didn't want to, but she wouldn't give it to me unless I kissed her. Looking through the book right now."_

Elena rolled her eyes and then, she typed her response:

"_I'll keep a look out for her. If she visited you, she might visit me next."_

"I take it you got Alaric's message?"

Hearing that familiar sweet-like-poison-honey voice, Elena turned around and saw Katherine standing there. Damon tilted his head and kept a firm grip on Elena's hand.

Elena scowled and said, "Yeah, I did. He told me about Emily's 'book of remedies'."

"You make it sound like such a book didn't exist," said Katherine. "I can assure you, Elena, Emily really did have a book of remedies in her possession. And, as I told Alaric, it could cure just about anything." She smiled at Damon. "Including memory loss."

Damon blinked in confusion and looked at Elena. "Why does she look like you?"

Katherine maintained her smile. "Oh, yes, I forgot that you don't remember the fact that Elena is my doppleganger. Don't worry, Damon, you'll remember that and more soon."

"This sounds too good to be true," said Elena. "How do we know this isn't a trick? I may want Damon to get his memory back, but you know that I don't trust a word you say, Katherine. That book you gave Alaric could've belonged to a different witch and you only told him it was Emily's to mess with him."

"I knew you'd think that way, Elena, given how our relationship hasn't always been pleasant," said Katherine. "I suppose that the best way you can verify that what I'm saying is the truth is to try out the remedy for memory loss and see if it works. If it's successful, you'll know I was telling the truth. If it fails, you'll know it was a lie."

Elena said nothing to that, just considered what Katherine was saying. She wasn't sure if she should trust her, but at the same time, she was desperate to find some way to get Damon to remember her and their love.

"One question though, Katherine, did you really have to make Alaric kiss you before you gave him Emily's book?"

Katherine smirked. "Hey, I wanted to make the game more interesting. The best way to do that was to make kissing me the price for the book."

She went to leave, but turned before adding, "Oh, and give my love to Stefan."

Before Elena could answer her, Katherine was gone. Damon watched her go and still couldn't believe how much she and Elena looked alike. This was just too weird. Why couldn't he remember the whole Petrova bloodline and that Elena was a doppelganger?

"Was what she said true? Are you a doppelganger?"

Elena nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, and I hate every minute of it." She sighed and looked at Damon. "But, I don't want you to worry about that, okay? The most important thing is getting your memory back, no matter what it takes."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Yeah, I wasn't sure I was going to execute this scene, but I found a way and I think I pulled it pretty good. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story is mine.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Forget Me Not," Elena goes to the Grill with Damon, where she hopes to find some more memory triggers for him. They are interrupted by Katherine, who tells them about a book she gave to Alaric for a kiss.**_

_Gilbert/Sommers House – After the Encounter with Katherine..._

**A**laric skimmed through every page of the book Katherine gave him, hoping that the spell to reverse Damon's amnesia was hiding within them. He also wondered if what he was given was the actual book of remedies that she said once belonged to Emily Bennett, knowing that both were known for their craftiness and duplicity. However, he couldn't allow himself to worry about that, not when his best friend was in need of his help.

He was still looking through it when Elena walked in, Damon at her side. He was still reeling from the encounter at the Grill, mostly because his memory was still gone. He knew that Katherine was familiar, but for the life of him, he couldn't place where he knew her from.

"I take it you ran into Katherine as well?"

Elena nodded. "Yes, and it was weird. She said that she gave you a book of remedies that allegedly belonged to Emily." She looked at Damon. "Damon was confused, since he doesn't remember Katherine. She was familiar to him, but he couldn't really remember." She sighed. "So, did you find the amnesia remedy?"

"Not yet, but I'm not giving up," said Alaric. "Getting Damon's memory back is too important to just give up now."

Elena nodded and led Damon into the living room, sitting down on the couch with him, keeping his hand in hers. Damon looked at her, carefully reaching over with his free hand and running his fingers through her hair, the scent of her strawberry shampoo teasing his nose. Elena noticed what he was doing and didn't make a move to stop him. She knew that he was doing this to distract himself from what happened at the Grill. She then got an idea and, knowing that Alaric was going to be busy with the book for a while, stood up and led him upstairs to her bedroom. Although Damon didn't know what she was planning, he decided to play along.

When they got upstairs, Elena closed the door behind them, locking it for privacy. She then went over to Damon, taking his hands in hers, getting close to him and guiding his hands to her waist. Damon raised an eyebrow at what she was doing.

"What are you..."

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she replied. "I saw that you were playing with my hair to distract yourself from our little encounter with Katherine and I wanted to...you know, give you a distraction. I know that you don't remember, but I thought that maybe this will trigger some memories."

She then leaned forward and kissed him, letting out a moan as he returned her kiss and their tongues danced against each other. Damon pulled back after a few minutes. "Wait, what if I don't remember how to do this?"

"Damon, don't worry about it. Just relax and follow me."

Damon nodded and Elena grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a scorching kiss. He returned the kiss and felt her pushing him backward toward the bed, undoing the buttons on his shirt as they went and then throwing it onto the floor, running her hands all across his chest, earning her a growl from him. Damon then slowly moved his hands to her front to pull her shirt off and threw it onto the floor next to his discarded shirt. It was here that he landed on the bed, moving backward as she joined him, guiding his hands toward the clasps of her bra, helping him unhook them. Once her bra was off, Elena then placed his hands on her breasts, helping him caress them. Damon then leaned down and kissed them gently.

Elena smiled and panted as she felt what he was doing. "That's right, Damon, it's going to be come back slowly, don't rush it."

Damon barely heard her. He was concentrating on just how soft her breasts felt under his lips. He then kissed his way up to her neck, where the smell of her blood was tantilizing to his nose and his fangs popped out, which he scraped along her skin, not wanting to bite her until she gave him the signal. He heard a soft moan coming from her, which was signal enough for him, and plunged his fangs into her flesh, growling hungrily as her blood made contact with his tongue and held her steady while he continued to drink.

Elena felt him drinking from her and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Damon then pulled out of her neck, licking up the excess blood before looking at her, blood smeared on his lips and chin and his blue eyes had a guilty look in them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you," he said. "I didn't hurt you, did you?"

Elena shook her head. "Damon, you don't have to apologize. You were in the heat of the moment and you did what your instincts were telling you." She took his face in her hands. "You did nothing wrong, okay? You fed on me, it's not the end of the world."

Damon could only nod and then kissed her again, not giving a shit about the blood that was on his lips. Elena moaned against his mouth and helped him off with pants and boxers, while also helping him with hers. Once they were completely naked, Elena straddled him and guided his cock into her core, riding him slowly at first so that he could adjust to her and then gradually picked up speed. Damon got the hint after a few minutes and began to thrust in time with her gyrations, keeping in sync with her. Feeling himself getting close to the edge, he pulled away from her lips to let out a scream of pleasure, Elena following suit half a beat later.

_2 Hours Later..._

Elena sighed as she and Damon held each other under the sheets of her bed. She had spent the best two hours of her life reintroducing Damon to the joys of making love, and they both enjoyed it. She gently kissed his chest, earning her a moan from him.

"Thank you."

Elena looked up at him and smiled, brown eyes meeting blue. "You're welcome, Damon."

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted to," said Elena. "I also did it because I love you so much, and I want you to get your memory back." She smiled again. "And I think you were starting to remember some things earlier, which is a step in the right direction."

_I just hope that Katherine wasn't lying about the book,_ she thought. _But, it's good to have a back up plan in case it does turn out to be a lie._

_**Note: Hey, guys, thought I'd treat you to an update! Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
